


Msby vs Adlers: Nerf or Nothing

by Sakusasfacemask



Series: msby jackals here we go! [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Adlers, Crack, F/M, I tried to be funny, M/M, MSBY, MSBY Jackals, Nerf Wars, Prank Wars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:02:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27976296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sakusasfacemask/pseuds/Sakusasfacemask
Summary: "GAH" everyone ran to where hinata was supposed to be wheeling the balls out, "We got ball robbed" he turned to the team, Bokuto started to get teary eyed "SOMEONE SNATCHED OUR BALLS"
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Series: msby jackals here we go! [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2047196
Comments: 2
Kudos: 103





	Msby vs Adlers: Nerf or Nothing

If you were a fan of volleyball you would know that there is an ongoing rivalry against Msby and the Adlers. Of course there would be some tension after Msby completely demolished them and took their spot as the top D1 team in japan.

Their feud hasn't gotten better, and with Hinata dating Kageyama that didn't help their situation either. It all started off as twitter banter, but Adlers crossed a line. They TPed the Msby dormitory's trees. It was on like donkey con. 

"So this is the plan" Barnes said while pointing at a horribly drawing layout, he then told them what they were gonna do.

Everyone loaded into Adriah's mini van, "Alright everyone remember the plan" Branes said before they broke off.

With Hinata and Bokuto on look out (worse combination for this task) the others suck into the Adlers building. Following the map that Barnes drew, they located the dormitory.

"Alright, Let's get started" Inunaki whispered.

There was a loud scream, Hirugami flung out of his bed and rushed to open the door, "CAPTAIN STOP" Sokolov shouted, Hirugami stopped in his tracks.

The captain looked down to see he was barricaded in his room by red cups that were filled with water, he then looked down the hallway to see both Kageyama and Hoshiumi face down with a puddle of water surrounding them.

"Alright WHO did this" Hoshiumi dramatically got up? he then started to limp over to the captain, knocking down cups (Hirugami was really gonna have a talk with his brother, just making sure this is the person he wants to spend the time with at of his life with)

"It was the jackals" Hoshiumi told him, dragging out the 's' for more effect.

The adlers decides to retaliate, they quietly snuck into the gym. Following Romero, they went into the equipment room and stole their balls. "Hoshiumi don't spike the balls" Hirugami harshly whispered when he seen Hoshiumi about to do just that.

"Sorry" he whispered back.

"GAH" everyone ran to where hinata was supposed to be wheeling the balls out, "We got ball robbed" he turned to the team, Bokuto started to get teary eyed "SOMEONE SNATCHED OUR BALLS"

"Please don't frase it like that"

"I bet you it was them eagles" Atsumu said snapping his fingers, Sakusa rolled his eyes "Yes you've cracked the case Nancy Drew"

"So how will we respond" they all looked at Meian who was staring hard at the table. He then slowly stood up, "Trash our Trees yes that's fine.. but you do NOT take out volleyballs. This calls for extreme measures, Bokuto you know who to call" Bokuto got serious and nodded, he then ran off.

"Atsumu, Hinata, and Sakusa you know too. Do it" those three then nodded and walked away to make phone calls, "Are you sure this is the best way to handle this" Adriah worriedly asked, Meian sighed "There's no other way, they went too far"

"Captain you have a message" Ushijima said while holding a white envelope, Hirugami grabbed the envelope and opened it.

————————————————————  
𝗗𝗢 𝗡𝗢𝗧 𝗧𝗛𝗥𝗢𝗪 𝗔𝗪𝗔𝗬

𝗗𝗘𝗔𝗥 𝗔𝗗𝗟𝗘𝗥𝗦,

𝗨𝗦 𝗝𝗔𝗖𝗞𝗔𝗟𝗦 𝗖𝗛𝗔𝗟𝗟𝗘𝗡𝗚𝗘 𝗬𝗢𝗨 𝗧𝗢 𝗔 𝗡𝗘𝗥𝗙 𝗢𝗥 𝗡𝗢𝗧𝗛𝗜𝗡𝗚. 𝗬𝗢𝗨 𝗠𝗘𝗦𝗦𝗘𝗗 𝗪𝗜𝗧𝗛 𝗢𝗨𝗥 𝗩𝗢𝗟𝗟𝗘𝗬𝗕𝗔𝗟𝗟𝗦 𝗦𝗢 𝗬𝗢𝗨 𝗛𝗔𝗩𝗘 𝗧𝗢 𝗣𝗔𝗬. 𝗠𝗘𝗘𝗧 𝗨𝗦 𝗔𝗧 𝗫𝗫𝗫𝗫𝗫 𝗣𝗔𝗥𝗞 𝗔𝗡𝗗 𝗛𝗔𝗩𝗘 𝗬𝗢𝗨𝗥 𝗢𝗪𝗡 𝗪𝗘𝗔𝗣𝗢𝗡𝗦. 𝗱𝗼𝗻𝘁 𝗯𝗲 𝘀𝗰𝗮𝗿𝗲𝗱. 𝗬𝗢𝗨 𝗚𝗨𝗬𝗦 𝗦𝗧𝗔𝗥𝗧𝗘𝗦 𝗧𝗛𝗜𝗦 𝗪𝗔𝗥 𝗔𝗡𝗗 𝗪𝗘𝗥𝗘 𝗚𝗢𝗡𝗡𝗔 𝗘𝗡𝗗 𝗜𝗧

𝗽𝘀 𝗵𝗶𝗻𝗮𝘁𝗮 𝘀𝗮𝘆𝘀 𝗵𝗲 𝗹𝗼𝘃𝗲𝘀 𝘆𝗼𝘂 𝘁𝗼𝗯𝗶𝗼

-𝗝𝗔𝗖𝗞𝗔𝗟𝗦  
————————————————————

Hirugami tightened his grip on the note, he then turned to his team "Everyone, get in the car. We have a war to finish"

They arrived at the park first, Adlers plus Miwa, Romero's son, Sachiro was there. They had their nerf guns, they were ready. People at the park was confused on why they were there and yes they were recognized by a lot or people causing them to be taken photos of.

The jackals then arrived with the addition of Bokutos sisters, Kenn and Ann, Sakusa's older brother and sister, Natsu and Meians wife and sons.

“Alright, this ends now adlers” Meian shouted, Hirugami growled, Mrs. Meian was the referee “Alright, No hitting the ref, no face shots. When you get hit five times your out.. Your allowed to go anywhere just make sure you have your phone on you so you know when the match is over”

“Ready”

“Set” 

“Go”

The teams split off, no one went head in. “Let’s go to Onigiri Miya to make up a plan” Atsumu offered, when they entered the shop they got weird looks from customers... I mean grown men bust into a shop with nerf guns isn’t something you see every day.

“Samu were using the back room. Don’t let no Adler in!” Osamu was already aware of this event so he paid no mind. After minutes of planning the team left the shop, “Omi-kun, our target is Ushijima Wakatoshi.” Atsumu said when they where walking, Sakusa kept looking around because their target could be anywhere.

They arrived back at the park and there stood Ushijima, “I’ve been waiting for you” he said, Sakusa held up his nerf gun, “This ends now Wakatoshi-kun” the two started to shoot at each other, Sakusa got hit twice while Ushijima got hit four times. Atsumu snuck up behind him to finish him off.

“YES BABE WE DID IT” Atsumu jumped into Sakusa’s arms, Ushijima just sat down on the floor “Oh i’m dead. That was fun Sakusa-kun” Sakusa turned to ushijima and nodded before running off.

“So this is what it led up to Boke” Hinata wiped away a tear, “It is now.. Kageyama” they both held up their nerf guns.

“I will FOREVER love you.. but you guys went tooo far” Hinata hissed, before Hinata could even shoot someone shot Kageyama from the behind, Kageyama turned around to see Natsu “Oh it is on” Miwa came behind Hinata and shot him too.

“Miwa whyy” the tangerine groaned, “Shoyo, i love you.. but nerf or nothing” she said shooting him again. They both died.

Bokuto was one of the ones the Adlers was focused on, if they got him out they should be good. But Bokuto had his secret weapon. His sisters.

Bokuto was supposed to target Hoshiumi and Romero, “Alright Bo, I see hoshiumi” Kenn told him, Bokuto nodded and did some weird hand signals you see on Tv. His sisters had no clue what that meant.

“You two go from behind and i’ll go for the front” he whispered, his sisters nodded and moved out. Bokuto made himself known too his targets, Romero and his son held there nerf guns out, Hoshiumi held his out too.

“We caught a wild Owl” Hoshiumi said, Romero looked at him confused. “nós pegamos uma coruja selvagem” he translated, (I got it from google so sorry if it’s wrong) Romero nodded and turned back to bokuto.

They then started to shoot at him, but stopped when someone shot at them. Hoshiumi turned around to see the Bokuto sisters right behind them “This is the end” they said.

Everyone was dropping like flies, the only people left where the captains. “It comes down to us doesn’t it” Meian said, Hirugami hummed in response. The two then started to walk around in a circle, Rei rolled her eyes at how dramatic they were.

“Ready” she started, “FIRE” both captains took out their gun, it was like time went in slow motion. As shots where fired, Atsumu has just slipped on absolutely nothing, instead of helping him Sakusa was laughing. Bokuto was ranting to his sisters about his ‘Akaashi’.

Kageyama and Hinata kept on apologizing to each other, Hoshiumi and Sachiro where making out somewhere. All in slow motion. Meian got the last shot declaring Msby the winners.

“YES” he shouted, he then called his team to tell them. “That was a great game. I look forward to the next one” Hirugami said, he then looked at his team to see Hoshiumi and Sachiro still making out.

“Alright Alright, Good game” he started, the teams then shook hands. 

Msby didn’t go back as just a regular team that night, they went back as warriors. Nerf Warriors. Never mess with MSBY’s balls.


End file.
